The Heart of Gold and the Will of Steel
by mgirardi
Summary: A ninja who returns to Jeuno after being away studying in Norg for years finds one of his friends missing and will stop at nothing to find him. Beastmen are responsable, but is it just a chance that he was taken, or is there an underlying plot.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginings

The Jeuno streets were quite noisy as usual. Adventurers from all around buying and selling equipment, spells and serviced. Many thinking they are the strongest beings every to walk the planet. People staring in awe as a troupe of paladins walk to the gates in their shining gear ready to meet a foe head on. Elvaan, Galka, Hume and even a Tarutaru Paladin proudly march by. Close in toe are a few mages. From the looks of it a few white mages in their red and white armor that seems to radiate a peaceful aura. A summoner with a brilliant green cloak and strangely shaped headband chatters with some Black Mages standing near by. The Black mages look less spectacular in their blue and brown clothing. Standing off to the side is a Red Mage leaning against the wall, looking impatient with the gathering. It seems this group is preparing for something. Other adventurers are oblivious to this gathering by the gate, going about their daily business.

The Red Mage seemingly getting more annoyed by the minute lifts the brim of his brilliant red hat revealing his plain hume features to the rest of his party.

"Where are these idiots? I have much better things to do than wait for them. Humph, just like them to think they are gods of everything under the sun. Those damn rangers really get on my nerves."

A small tarutaru white mage looks up with a cheerful smile on his face trying to cheer the irritable hume up.

"Don'taru worry, they are sure to show up soon. You know how they are in their pubs with bardy-wardys. Justaru try to be patient."

The red mage continues to scowl until he hears a commotion up the street a bit. It seems something has caught the people's attention. 5 people walking up the street with a gait that shows that they believe themselves to be gods. The most noticeable is the Hume Dragoon with his lavender armor that so closely resembles a dragon that an adventurer passing by has to do a double take. Beside him walked a tall Elvaan Dark Knight with his jet-black armor covering most of his body and face. His eyes barely visible seemed uninterested in the commotion of the city and only intent on reaching his destination. The three other members of this small group seemed a bit more cheerful so to say. A Mithra Ranger, Thief and a hume bard pranced through the street as if there wasn't a care in the world. The bard singing merrily the whole time. As they reached their destination the red mage from before shot a look that could have killed the Shadow Lord.

"Where the hell have you all been? We have been waiting for ages. I have half a mind to warp out of here and go find something to take my anger out on."

Continuing to fume the red mage checks his gear and gets ready to leave. The ranger shrugs off the insults and adjusts her hat especially made for hunting and sniping. Within a few more tail twitches the entire group disappears in a flash and slight mumbling from one of the taru white mages.

All the while someone was watching from the shadows giving a chuckle to himself. A red haired hume standing slightly taller than most others of his race. His auburn hair unkempt and somewhat short. A scar running down the side of his neck, possibly from a difficult fight with either a woman or a monster, or both, as the difference it hard to tell sometimes. Either way this hume has seen battle. His armor, a chain mail type material, black in color. Every piece of armor on his body jet black, much like the dark knights that passed by before, yet the material for this armor made no noise with movement, unlike the knight armor which sounded like a blacksmiths shop being worked in full swing. On his head he wore the shell of a dead monster, yet this one is special. When a person wears this as a hairpin, his reaction seems to increase slightly making them a bit more agile and able to evade more. In his pouch he carried some powders and small tools. The average passerby would not recognize them, as they are from a land to the Far East. While still in the shadows the hume pulls out a powder and while holding it in one hand proceeds to concentrate his energy into the pouch. The powder disappears and the hume starts to fade away much like the party of adventurers before, however this was no teleportation, rather a trick of the mind and eye to remain unseen by any casual onlooker, be it friend or foe.

Skirting through the crowd of Jeuno the hume comes to a door with a sign above it. No fancy billboard, no assistants outside shouting for patrons. The patrons here are not the type to be drawn in from off the street. As one patron made his way through the door the hume slipped in behind him and nodding to the mithra behind the counter, who gave a knowing wink back, continued to follow the stranger.

"Welcome to Neptune's Spire sir, is there anything I can do for you?" the mithra desk clerk said without the normal mithra accent on the R's and S's.

"Um yes I am looking for, um, some assistance. Where can I find that?" The older hume said with a slight rosy color coming to his cheeks. Whatever it was he came for, he wasn't going the same way as the younger hume. With a slight bending of his will the younger hume reappeared and continued walking down the hallway, almost making the older man jump out of his own skin.

After a few doorways the man clad in black sat down in the corner of the pub section of Neptune's Spire, the legitimate part, and began to survey the area. After a quick scan of the room he saw nothing of interest and closed his eyes for a quick nap. No one here would dare bother him… at least if they were smart.

The man woke up to a slight buzzing in the room. It seems from the commotion that some adventurer who thought he could take on the entire area within a ten mile radius tried to do that… and now there were monsters crawling at the walls and adventurers being pulled in bleeding and bruised. The man sighed and got up, at least it would be interesting. After navigating through the crowded street to where white mages of all races were busying themselves with curing adventurers who had tried and failed to end the fiasco outside… all except one.

A tarutaru white mage stood in the middle of the broken and bleeding, just surveying the damage it would seem to the untrained eye. This was not the case though. He was actually chuckling at the people being pulled inside.

"Try not to be idiots and fight them all on your own. You are all pretty pathetic" he let out with a sigh.

"Speaking of pathetic, don't you find it interesting that there are white mages who hate people…" the white mage turned around to toss an insult at whoever had just spoke "…Psoleus?" and instead of an insult, stood slack jawed for a second and then burst out into laughter.

"MG, where the hell have you been recently? Missing good times traveling around and watching people get beaten up by all types of monsters, morons all of them."

"Well you know, a bit of this and that, mostly away to Norg training and learning some new stuff."

Just then a young Elvaan paladin from the looks of it came up and tapped MG on the shoulder, which caught a glare from the corner of the humes eye that could have destroyed the paladin if looks had the ability to kill.

"Good sir, you seem quite seasoned, are you not going to help out the masses"

"Be gone paladin, take your mindless self righteous zealotism somewhere else. I have no time for it."

"I can pay you to help these people, ten thousand now, and twenty thousand when you return."

"I said… Hmm, that might be worth my time. I will look, but no promises. If I do not return in a minute, give the money to this cheerful white mage here, Psoleus. Pso, steal my money and you know what will happen."

"The day you can defeat me is the day I compliment a dragoon." Psoleus then turns his attention to the paladin "Give me the money now you stammering idiot of a paladin."

With that MG looks at the setting sun and smiles. "Night time, good I like night time" and with a quickness not displayed before he sets out through the gate.

Rolanberry field was a lush farmland inhabited by large bees, crawlers, bats, molboros and giant goobbues. As MG stepped through the gates he saw all of the natural inhabitants of the fertile farmland, and also some beastmen. Goblins and Quadavs were busy chasing adventurers down as they raced toward the gates. The Jueno Ducal guards could do nothing but watch as they are not allowed to leave their post. If a monster chanced chasing an adventurer close to the gate they were unlucky enough to meet a blade from one of the mighty guards. Unconscious bodies were lying everywhere and more soon to join from fleeing adventurers. A few chose to fight back, and were holding their own until another monster decided to join the fray from behind. However off to the left a high pitched battle cry was heard. I taru red mage was doing quite well, but could not last forever as she was surrounded by more beastmen than could be counted. As they closed in she began chanting and finished pointing her finger at the nearest goblin as it and 4 more goblins caught flame around her. MG hurried over noticing a quadav about to attack from behind and land a slow but strong attack on the small red mage.

The red mage looked over her shoulder as her eyes widened at the emanate attack. She stood staring in horror bracing herself for the blow, which stopped mid swing. The quadav collapsed in a pile of shell and blood, shurikens protruding from the back of it's head. Another barrage of shurikens flew by the red mage and downed another wave of beastmen.

"You shouldn't be doing this alone. How many times have I told you to let me know when you are going to do something dangerous Yamaroo." A warm smile crossed the face of MG for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"M! Where have you been! It has been ages since I last saw you."

"No time to explain now Yam, lets finish this and then talk over a drink."

With a nod the red mage went about casting, as M pulled out first one weapon, resembling a small knife, and then another, holding them against his arms instead of out like most fighters. He went to work slicing two bestmen at a time occasionally throwing a shuriken at one further away chasing down an adventurer. All the while the small red mage cast one spell after another stabbing and slashing with her small fencing sword at any monster without enough sense to stay away.

After what seemed like hours the bestmen were defeated or were retreating. Bending down and wiping blood from his katanas on a fallen goblin M replaces the blades in their sheath. The small red mage bowed to him and smiles after seeing her friend return after what seemed like one hundred years.

"Where has my favorite ninja been! Off winning the hearts and minds of all of the ladies in far off lands no doubt." She giggled at the last part.

"Oh you should know me better than that, I am not interested in that stuff, just becoming more powerful, unless of course, those ladies could make me more powerful."

He shot a glance back at the taru red mage making her giggle more.

"Speaking of which, how is Tarutopheroo these days, I have heard news of almost everyone since being back except Toph, what is he up to?"

This brought a frown to her face as she began to speak "He was lo…"

"Let's talk about it another time, Pso is holding my money, and I trust him as far as I can throw a galka."

Her face looked a bit sad, but brightened up after a second.

"Alright, let's head inside, since you have money, you can buy!"

Once inside the gates angry shouts were heard. M thought to himself… "Psoleus's doing no doubt, I wonder what trouble he is in now." M and Yam made their way through the crowd to where the shouting was coming from, and much to M's surprise it wasn't directed at his white mage friend, but rather at a mithra thief… whom he knew all too well.

"Wolfy you the waste of the land, who did you cheat out of money now? Some unsuspecting fool no doubt. I hope a dragon swallows you up whole and shits your flaming carcass out."

With that said, not waiting for a reply, M headed over to Pso to tell him that they were stopping for drinks and that he had found Yamaroo. The little white mage was counting out money and pocketing a few pieces of gil once every now and then when Yam threw her arms around him catching him off guard sending a few pieces into the air, which were immediately caught by M.

"How nice of you to hold some of it for me, we can use that part for buying drinks. Now, where shall we go?"

"You damn ninja, I hate how you are silent, you must have… Yamaroo! What have you been up to! Oh that reminds me, M we need to talk soon… Alone."

"Oh Pso, I am going to tell him about it over drinks. He needs to know, sooner or later he would have found out. I would rather he heard it from me."

With that the trio headed up to Upper Jeuno to get a drink in a nice quiet pub away from the bustle of the market below. The two taru's sat quietly while the hume looked back and forth between them.

"Okay who is going to tell me what is going on? It can't be anything good if Pso hasn't said anything yet, and he is usually the bearer of bad news."

Yamaroo looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. A distant and sad look was on her face, as if she was reliving some memory that was meant to be forgotten but no matter how hard she tried, couldn't.

"Toph, he was lost in a battle with a monstrosity while near Tavnazia. No one saw what had happened, we just heard him yell and saw his faithful carbuncle lying on the ground nearly crushed. Oh it was horrible, and… and…"

"You don't have to go on. I think I understand what happened… even though I am confused. The monster had to have been incredibly strong to take him away without a fight. Toph is not one to be trifled with."

MG was deep in thought when there was a commotion outside. In walked a group of ruffians who were cheering and yelling, something about a ballista match being won without a problem. No notice was paid until they started boasting that they could beat anyone out there without a problem. Still oblivious MG kept about his thinking, but Pso had other ideas. Raising his voice a little he started a conversation… pretty much with himself.

"I hate idiots who think they are awesome at everything, those who say they are awesome usually are horrible. It takes someone else to say you are awesome. Like my ninja friend here, he could destroy anyone at ballista."

With this MG's head shot up his senses returning to normal and suddenly aware of the grave situation at hand.

"Pso you fool, what have you done? I am in no mood for conflict, especially with some loud mouthed rookies who can't tell their assholes from holes in the ground."

"Say something there partner" A large Galka, warrior by the looks of it, said as he hefted a giant axe onto his shoulder. "I am sure I could take you out, you look sort of fragile." With that he swung the axe aiming the broad side right at MG's head… but instead hit the bench at which he was sitting. A few feet away was a stunned Yamaroo and a ferocious looking ninja. His face was flushed and eyes narrowed. It was obvious it he angry, but what wasn't so obvious is what he was holding in his right hand. Suddenly the giant warrior fell to the ground unable to move. The rest of the group started to move forward, but instead fell in a peaceful slumber on the floor.

"Pso what took you so long? I was starting to wonder if you remembered the old routine."

"Just making sure you were still sharp is all" The taru beamed up at him moving over to the galka who was still suffering from the jubaku, a ninjutsu that paralyzes an enemy. "Looks like all you won today, we won." Psoleus cheerfully took their winnings and started walking out the door tossing up a bag of gil. On the third toss it didn't come down though. Confused he saw MG tossing the bag to the landlord of the pub.

"For the troubles." Looking back at his taru friends with a satisfied look on his face he said. "I have some more people to round up, then I have a plan."

Later that night after Psoleus had departed, M and Yamaroo were walking the streets of Jeuno. Only a few intrepid adventurers and the Ducal Guards were still on the street. Yam stopped on an overpass looking over the street below sighing. M having put considerable restraint on his speed while walking next to the short-legged taru stopped and instead of looking down, looked up at the stars and moon.

"Red moon, firesday. I hate firesday."

As if she didn't even hear him Yam started talking. "Why were you always so nice to me, even when we first met, you were nice to me and not really anyone else. I have always been confused by that, but then again your nature is confusing." A warm smile appeared on her face as she looked at the tall hume. "Life is pretty confusing sometimes isn't it."

MG looked down at her, "Speaking of confusing, you are doing a good job of confusing me." Sitting down he let his legs hang over the edge, forehead resting on the guardrail seemingly deep in thought. "You were always so accepting, I never had to prove anything to you Yam. Never had to prove my abilities or intentions to you, and that made me admire you. I think of you as more than a friend." Her taru face lit up for a second. "More like the sister I never had, like I can talk to you about anything and not have to fear judgment." He sighed and looked at her, now she was forcing a smile. "I would do anything for you Yam. I will find Toph, and return twofold anything that they have done to him. It is a promise."

Yamaroo was sitting besides the hume ninja, listening to him lay his feelings for her out. It was difficult for her to not just blurt out how she felt; yet at the same time, she wasn't sure how she felt. She was in love with the taru summoner Tarutopheroo. And at the same time, she also felt a desire to be with this hume ninja forever, to have him there to listen to and for him to listen to her. Why did feelings have to be so complex? And then he said it. "I think of you as more than a friend" A smile that could brighten up the room suddenly appeared on her face, "More like a sister I never had," and in that moment her heart was crushed, but also reassured at the same time. Could the love work, probably not, and trying only brings pain and suffering, mostly to her. She kept smiling for his sake though, he loved her, just not in the same way she loved him. He got up to walk her back to the inn she was staying at, and after saying good night he left to his nightly business, whatever it may be. Back up in her room Yamaroo the red mage was preparing for bed, thoughts rushing into and out of her head. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and climbed into bed for a restful nights sleep. Her dreams started out as nightmares, but soon turned to dreams of love, and the realization that no matter how torn her heart, no matter what happened, she could always rely on him.

The next day M was searching Jeuno for an Elvaan man who was said to roam the streets this time of week. He was particularly hard to find since he always wore beggars clothes. He didn't like to be sought after. With all the beggars in Jeuno it was becoming increasingly difficult. At noontime he was about to give up when a man walked by, but his walk was different, a proud swagger rather than the humble walk most beggars had. Quickly catching up to the man he put his hand on his shoulder, only to have it thrown off with considerable force. Immediately realizing who it was the ninja cast a quick, but weak Katon ninjutsu to burn the ragged robes off the man. Underneath was a glimmering red uniform of a red mage; much like the one Yamaroo wore. The man, without looking his way said.

"What the hell do you want, you know I don't like being disturbed." He started walking away not even paying attention to the onlookers pointing in awe.

"Tarutopheroo."

With that one word the red mage halted and his noble stance sunk a little.

"M, I have tried to put that behind me, I was there… I could do nothing to find him, why did you bring that up! Why dammit!"

"Dark, I am going to find him. I will do it, I made a promise to Yam."

"Has she told you yet? It took her long enough. So what do you think?"

"About toph, I am going to find him, and bring him back."

"Right… about him. I am assuming you are asking for help, because I don't want to go back there. That land of "Promise"" He scoffed at the last word.

"I suppose me Pso and Yam will go alone then, it can't be helped at this point. I will see you when I see you."

Deep in though the red mage known as Darkdreamer finally turned to him, "You won't come back alive you know. No matter what promise you made or how brave you are. You are going to die there." With that he walked off into the crowd.

After the meeting with Dark had put him in a bad mood M walked through the crowd browsing the auction house. Looking for familiar faces that could help him out, who would be strong enough would be a challenge. He didn't get the ally he would rely on most for power and wits. However there were other options. Out of his pouch he pulled a list of people who owed him favors. As he walked into Neptune's Spire he just put the list in a pouch of gil and gave it to the mithra tending the front desk. With a smile she took the bag, knowing exactly what to do and how to get a hold of him.

Walking back through the city without any real purpose something struck him. Dark had mentioned how Yam felt… yet she didn't talk about how she felt. Curious as to what he meant M headed to where the taru red mage was staying. As he approached the stairway he nearly tripped over something lying on the floor. It was the innkeeper bleeding from a nasty looking wound. No weapon could have done it, and within moments the realization hit him… Demons. At full sprint MG headed up to Yams room. Quickly casting Utsusemi on himself he turned the corner to see brilliant colors coming from an open door. Jumping inside he saw the taru red mage holding back the demons, 3 of them, 2 knights and a wizard, while attempting to get closer to the window. However her sword lie on the table by the door. Quietly and quickly MG picked it up, just to hear the demons guttural language say the word "Silence". Sliding the rapier across the floor much to everyone's surprise the ninja charged the nearest demon throwing a shoulder into him sending his dark leathery body sprawling on the ground. Kicking back up M immediately drew out one katana and holding it in an inverted position drew the blade across the demon wizard's neck. Shocked by the sudden attack the demons turned their attention to the troublesome ninja. It was too late for the wizard though; MG had already taken out the other katana and impaled the wizard twice, once in the neck and once in the face. Its black blood blending in with the jagged katanas dark gray color. Ripping them free MG took a defensive stance. The demon that had been knocked down was just recovering, and was infuriated. Blindly charging forward sword lowered and leveled on the ninjas chest just about to impale the hume… who was grinning a vengeful grin. He seemed to be saying something, too low for the demon to hear.

Yamaroo watched in horror as the demon rushed MG, he didn't seem to move, only stand there and watch the rush. Within seconds the demon was going to end her loves life. She couldn't let him go without telling him how she felt. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Sparks and a small explosion rocked the room. Blood flew in all direction. Yamaroo stood up not able to see through the smoke, a warm sticky liquid covered her body… she only feared the worst.


	2. Chapter 2 The Safehold

**I do not own Final Fantasy XI or any other copyrights such as Square Enix. Characters are of my own designed base on myself and on friends. **

**I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. All criticism good and bad is welcome. **

The Safe Hold

Chapter 2

Yamaroo examined her hands. It was still too smoky to see well but the liquid was blood… She cursed the smoke for not letting her see. She kicked something on the floor. Her sword, he must have tossed it too her before engaging the demons. She picked it up and readied herself for a fight, but unable to see still just stood there looking around. The smoke started to clear and the shadow of a body was lying on the floor. Tears were once again welling up in her eyes. A depression suddenly took control as she looked on in shock. The smoke was finally starting to leave the room and she saw clearly the body lying on the floor…

At the last moment M let loose a powerful Katon ninjutsu. The demon nearly exploded and it caused enough smoke to make visibly close to nothing. His Utsusemi had suffered from the demons powerful attack. However, he was still in one piece and already searching for the last demon. Used to nighttime movement and navigating by senses other than sight he heard movement of a large creature. He also heard a small sword being picked up and thanking the gods that Yamaroo was all right he sighed. Quietly moving towards the sound of the demon both bloodied katanas drawn he was ready to jump when the window frame tore out and the demon took flight. Rushing to the hole in the wall he desperately started throwing shurikens at the black hell spawn as it started its ungainly flight back to where ever it came from. The shurikens bounced off of its leathery hide as it grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

Yamaroo stared at the dead demon and let out a sigh of relief and once again tears. This time tears of joy though. She immediately scanned the room to see M standing at the gaping hole in the wall that was once a window. Looking up at the sky with an angry look on his face. Letting out a hiss he turned to her and smiled.

"I won't let anything hurt my friends" he said as he collapsed from exhaustion.

_It was raining in the jungle… it always rained in the jungle. Of course the Sahagin love the rain. They would, they are fish after all, the young ninja thought to himself. He kept moving forward though, steadily approaching the entrance to Sea Serpent Grotto and eventually Norg. The trip would have been easier if the chocobo hadn't been spooked. Chocobo's don't spook easy, why did it throw me off and run the opposite direction. This thought kept replaying in his head. Something wasn't right, but he had been to Norg hundreds of times, nothing out of the ordinary so far except the chocobo. He jumped down a hidden hole in the ground and looked around for the goblins that were always in here to escape the rain. Most of the time they wouldn't bother him, but if he startled them they might attack out of freight. _

_Hmmm, no goblins… but there are goblin weapons and some unfinished meals. That is very unusual. Goblins always ate everything they brought, very efficient for beastmen. He moved forward to the cave exit, which would show a small field before the hidden entrance to Sea Serpent Grotto. At the mouth of the cave he looked down for the first Sahagin… none there. This was getting very strange. He decided to sprint for the entrance. As he set foot on the first grassy part of the field… _

M woke up on the floor of the inn with Yamaroo sitting at his side. She was fast asleep with her hand on her rapier. She must have been watching over him as he slept. He sat up feeling how exhausted his body really was. Thinking back to the last time he had slept was difficult. It was a week at least. It was a surprise he actually had enough energy to send the demons off. Of course the use of ninjutsu drains a lot of stamina. He cursed himself again and not wanting to rouse his friend, who was peacefully sleeping with a smile on her face, he stood up and gently pulled a blanket down over her. Sitting at the window he started thinking to himself. "When was the last time a demon dared get near Jeuno? Why was it here, and why did they not just try to kill her." After a few moments of thinking he sat up with a start. Rushing over to Yamaroo, upset at waking her up, but feeling an urgency that would warrant disturbing her slumber he gently shook her awake.

With a few blinks of her eyes she woke up mumbling something about how she wasn't sure it would work or not. Then realizing what had happened again muttered.

"So it wasn't just a dream." Looking up at the ninja she began to cry and threw her arms around him squeezing him tight. "I thought I had lost you, I couldn't go on if I lost you."

"It's alright, I am here, and it will take more than a few demons to bring me down." He smiled back at her as she released her grip on him. "But they weren't after me, they were after you. I wanted to know if you had any clue why."

"I don't know anything about it. They caught me off guard too; I had barely got off one spell when their mage silenced me. I was scared to death. (that I wouldn't be able to tell you)"

M looked at the red mage for a second, she wanted to say something else, but held back. He headed towards the door turning back. "We need to get out of here for now, gather your stuff together and lets go to a safe place." With that he left the room for her to change into her spell-casting garb.

Within minutes that taru red mage made her way outside to join the hume on the streets. They started walking towards the port area. Heading into the entrance marked "Kingdom of San D'Oria" they paid the cashier and waited on the loading dock.

"Where are we going?"

"Norg. It is safer there than anywhere else, even safer than the dukes palace."

"Why are we heading this way instead of taking the Kazham airship?"

"You will see." A very sly grin crossed his lips, which made Yamaroo laugh at the mischievous Hume.

The airship came and they boarded. Taking a seat in a corner away from the rest of the passengers they practiced silence for the entire flight. Upon landing M immediately led Yamaroo to the chocobo stables. Once on the chocobos they set out in the direction of La'Thien plateau. Traveling through the plateau the wildlife seemed to be acting strange. Only a few times they have acted like this. M looked around and saw what was causing the disturbance. A gigantic ram would meander through the plateau. A smirk appeared on the ninjas face. Once he had hunted these types of beasts for money. Quite powerful they could put up one hell of a fight. No time now, he had places to be.

After crossing into the harsh sands of Valkurm dunes M quickly urged the chocobo on. Yam following closely behind not saying a word, only following as best she could finally spoke up.

"If I remember right, this is about the furthest from Norg we can get isn't it?"

"Yup, but we will get there soon enough."

The gates of Selbina came and went and finally they reached the docks in Selbina. Paying the cashier and boarding the ship the duo sat back and rested. Yamaroo journeyed to the store located on the boat and browsed the fishing rods. As she was an avid fisherman she purchased none, but must have looked at them for an hour at least. Something was wrong and M knew it. She wanted to say something, but was either scared or didn't know how to say it. After a few moments he decided to go topside to get a breath of fresh air. The normal was happening. First time adventurers were watching the scenery go by for the first time while others fishing on the deck hoping for a nice catch to sell at the auction house. Further along the boat the normal crabs were crawling up the side to escape the ocean below.

As he turned to go back below deck a scream rang out. Quickly turning around just in time to see a monster finish climbing on deck. One brave adventurer tried to stand up against it, only to have one of the monsters tentacles swipe him into a cargo crate, knocking the adventurer out immediately. The scream brought Yamaroo above deck, sword drawn to investigate. She cast a spell to bring the body of the unconscious adventurer to where she was standing and set to work on healing magic.

The monster stood about 12 feet tall, with 8 tentacles moving it along the boat towards all of the adventurers. Its two yellow eyes seemed blind above water, as it did not avoid obstacles that happen to be unfortunate enough to get in its way. It had brown and black mottled skin, which was still wet with the slick salt water of the Bastore Sea. MG withdrew his katanas and quickly jumped in front of the monster slashing at one of the eyes on the giant beast. It howled in pain but did not slow down any. Swinging a tentacle almost haphazardly the monster missed the ninja by a good 2 feet. Slashing twice more, this time at the tentacle that had aimed to crush him, he landed gashes that spilled a fair amount of the monsters blood. Another tentacle came down in an overhead motion, to which MG sidestepped and attempted a stab. The Horror was quicker than expected though and slid to one side almost instinctively. MG and the Horror continued fighting for some time, until all at once the tentacled beast reared up showing rows of razor sharp teeth. From between the teeth an ink sprayed in the direction of the ninja. Unable to avoid or block the unexpected attack MG took the inks full force; knocking him against the ship railing. With ink still in his eyes and reeling from the pain of the attack MG rolled to the side without thinking; just in time to avoid a downward slash of the tentacle. Rolling around on the ground fighting for purchase on the slick deck of the boat MG felt helpless against such a brutal monster. He must have stabbed and slashed the beast at least 40 times already, and yet it refuses to die. Coming to the wall of the cabin MG had nowhere else to avoid to. Saying his last prayers to the goddess he braced himself against what would be the last attack. Before that could happen there was a burning smell in the air. The sound of a large object calling and not moving anymore was always a welcome one.

"I am sorry, my thunder was late. I had to take care of this adventurer." Yamaroo gave a worried look at MG and then giggled a little and finally burst out into uncontrollable laughs. "You look like a gobble with those silly eyes." She held up the back of her shield, which was somewhat shiny. With a wince of pain at some broken ribs MG took a look and laughed as well. Even though it hurt he couldn't stop laughing.

"It is good to hear you laugh like you used to." MG smiled as he doubled over half laughing and half coughing. "Damn, some ribs are broken, I suppose it can't be helped." He slowly got up and sliced the monster up the side. Inside was something shiny. A water crystal, how lucky. While reaching in to get it, something leathery rubbed against his wrist. Pulling them out revealed a pair of Kyahans, ninja style boots. With the help of the other adventurers on board the body was pushed over the side.

Night started to fall as the ship neared the halfway point of the trip. Yamaroo was dozing off, but was nudged awake by MG. "Stay awake tonight if you want to see how we will get to Norg easily." These were the only things he said until about midnight.

MG started to head to the door that led to the upper part of the ship. "Lets go look at the stars." He smiled a mischievous smile and disappeared up the stairs. Yamaroo followed close behind. When she got on deck what she saw shocked her. Another ship was sailing side by side with them. From the look of them… they were pirates, and MG was talking with them. He motioned for her to come over. "These are some of my Norg mates. They are the safest way to Norg and the fastest too. Lets get going before the captain of this boat sees us."

They both hopped on the pirate ship and sped away in a southeasterly direction. The pirates were nothing as Yamaroo imagined. They were much like normal people. In fact, they were normal people. All races seemed to be involved. The smallest taru to the largest galka all pulled their weight aboard the ship. Even MG was helping out knowing exactly what to do. Yamaroo felt useless while everyone else was working hard at keeping the ship in top condition. She walked up to the captain and shyly asked.

"I feel as I am the only one not working here, is there something I can do?"

The hume captain looked down at her with a smile. He had a scar running down his face from his dark brown hairline all the way down to his chin. The scar seemed to add to his good-natured look though. These weren't anything like the pirates that were told about in Jeuno by the authorities.

"Aye lil missy, ye can steer this boat all tha way ta Norg. Pretty much a strait shot. All ya have te do is stand up on this here pedestal n' look good while doing it. If'n ya having any troubles ask any of me mates on here. We all have experience tangling with Leviathans little temper tantrums." The captain walked away smiling leaving the taru red mage alone to pilot the shit. At first she was nervous and shaking, watching the compass and making sure that they didn't sail off course. Eventually her spirits grew and she started smiling and watching the crew work hard. They worked as hard as any slave, yet did so with a smile on their face. Some were even singing songs with each other.

(chorus) "Norg is where I would rather sail 

_there is no need for sword or mail_

_tarus fight and mithras chase their tail_

_Oh! Norg is where I'd rather sail_

_-_

_Jeuno chases us day to day_

_But where we sail no one can say_

_Tiss not a crime to be happy and gay_

_Which is why Norg is where we pirates stay_

_-_

_(chorus)_

_-_

_Pirates of Norg sail happy and free_

_To hell with them and to hell with their fee_

_They couldn't hit the ground if they fell from a tree_

_If they chase, our backside is all they see!_

_-_

_(chorus)_

_-_

_The reason we sing this song we will tell_

_It is for our brothers who in battle have fell_

_For them our soul we would sell_

_Just so in the future we can see them in… _

_The afterlife!_

Yamaroo burst out laughing, as did the rest of the crew at the silly ending. After a few moments though the ship fell quiet in remembrance. The captain jumped up on the bow of the ship and let out a shout.

"Ahhh this brings back memories does it not lads?" (cheers sound all over the ship) "But let us not forget old friends who were felled in battle." The captain looks down, hand over his chest before looking back up. "They would call us a sad sight if they saw us moping around though, so celebrate them every day! I know you all know this, being the best damn crew to sail through Leviathans fish tank with me. I just wanted to give a history lesson to our miniature guest who be manning the wheel and keeping us sailing strait and true."

With that Yamaroo blushed a bit as the pirates let out a slew of cheers, catcalls and compliments. After the commotion stopped and things settled down, crews started taking shifts to get food, bringing a plate back to fellow crew mates. MG came up to Yamaroo with a plate of food, which looked much like it was scraped off the bottom of the boat, but a kind gesture none the less.

"I know what you are thinking, how did they get under the boat to get this." He let out a chuckle. "It is really good stuff though, health and tastes pretty decent. Let me take the wheel while you get some food, you will need it. These are good men and women, but are under constant attack. And once we get to Gilgimesh, I hope we can find out more details about your attack." He looked down at Yamaroo with a serious face for a moment; she was happily eating away at the slop, which they called food. He lightened up a bit, knowing the people here were as strong as any adventurer and a lot smarter than most. No sooner had she finished eating than she fell asleep sitting at his feet.

"Quite the lady you have there my old ninja friend." The captain walked slowly up to MG. "A lot of people would have cowered away or even hidden themselves below deck, but she was trying to learn the words to the song. I am impressed."

"Yeah, I have few friends as good as her. I could jump into the pits of hell and I am sure she would follow. Hell it seems the pits of hell are jumping at her recently. I just want to fin…"

Before he could finish his sentence a whistle sounded and the scout in the crows nest called down.

"SHIPS TO THE NORTH, THEY HAVE NO INSIGNIA AND NO LIGHTS!"

"Shit." Was all MG could say as he made out the silhouettes in the dark sky.

The crew scrambled for their weapons. Almost all of the crew carried rapiers or short swords. A few hefted giant axes of some sort. One mithra in particular was holding two knives at the same time yet were no ninja. As the demons approached the pirate captain gave a nod and all the sailors pulled out a gun and fired into the air. A cloud of smoke was the only thing visible where the pirates were standing. The pirates used this time to scatter and take up positions that were more favorable than a strait line facing the wave of winged hell spawn. More shots were fired and a few of the leathery skinned menaces fell from the sky. From the far side of the deck a barrage of arrows came flying at a demon about to touch down. Pierced in multiple places the demon fell backwards into the black nighttime water. The dual wielding mithra had a smug look on her face as she re-knocked her bow.

The first demons started touching down on the deck their giant swords swinging at the pirates. The swings were dodged and parried. Demon after demon was being cut down with minimal injury to the pirate crew. A few minor slashes here and there, but nothing life threatening. The pirates started to diminish the numbers of the archaic monsters when things got bad. Over the side of the ship sahagins started crawling on board. Now being attacked from the front and rear the pirates went from offensive to defensive. A few fell only to be covered by their shipmates ignoring the non-fatal blows and parrying the ones directed at vital organs. The captain who was currently engaged in a fight with three different demons gave a nod to a taru sailor who immediately finished the sahagin who he was currently engaged in and scrambled below deck. Within a few minutes the ship began to rumble. The center mast broke in half, the top tumbling to the ocean leaving the bottom half spewing smoke into the air. The ship began to pick up speed as more smoke bellowed out of the stern.

"Oi mates, lets show these abominations the ingenuity of the sailors of Norg. Feed the bellows, we are steaming out of here!"

Yamaroo who had been fighting a dagger wielding sahagin suddenly came to the conclusion that this was a ship that could move by steam as well as sails. She thrust her rapier at the sahagin only to have it dodge and attempt a slash at her, which was deflected by a spell of stoneskin that let her take hits like a paladin for a while. With a backhand swipe from the still extended fencing sword she slashed the sahagin across its frog-like body sending it sprawling into the nighttime ocean. As she looked around she saw the crew fending off the rest of the demons and frogmen sending them into the icy depths or cutting them down. With very few injuries they seemed lucky to get out alive. The remaining demons took flight but could not catch the steam ship headed towards Norg.

After about an hour all signs of the invaders had passed except for the injured sailors. There was one death among the crew; a galka who covered a shipmate from a sneak attack from the rear had taken a sword in the throat. The sailors all said their respects and after a few words from the captain about his life on the ship; it seems he knew all of his crew personally; he was given a proper burial at sea. The morning pulling into Norg was a somber morning. The crew unloaded the cargo and injured all while humming a deep slow tune to which the words were not to be heard.

Yamaroo stepped off the ship onto the dock with her ninja friend who looked around expecting to see someone and having seen a bald hume gave a nod and walked over to him.

"Ryoma, I have a few things to talk about with Gilgimesh, could you look after my friend here, make sure she finds her way around? Now she is a good friend, so don't go treating her like you do everyone else or else I might forget about what I promised to get you while coming back to the main land."

The bald hume scowled at the ninja and finally nodded and looked at the taru red mage. He walked over to her and grunted looking her up and down.

"Well at least you aren't one of the normal punks who comes here begging for help and asking advice. I don't do that. If I drop a hint, it is purely by accident. I can see from the beastmen blood though, that you are no green back. So welcome ta Norg, land of dreams."

He motioned with his hand at the cavern like community with all sorts of shady looking people involved in one lucrative trade or another.

"Missy, this is the best place in the world despite the appearance. Now watch your gil purse and lets find you a place to stay."

The red mage and the rather disgruntled hume headed off to find a temporary room for her to stay in. Which was a good thing seeing how she was so exhausted she could drop on the spot. Hopefully tomorrow would bring answers. If MG trusted this man enough for information, then he had to have it.

Stepping in the room that Ryoma had shown her she immediately fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of days when things weren't so bad. Beastmen were secluded within their fortresses and adventures roamed all parts of the world… yes good times they were. Good times…


	3. Steel Will

**I do not own Final Fantasy XI or any other copyrights such as Square Enix. Characters are of my own designed base on myself and on friends. **

**I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. All criticism good and bad is welcome.**

**I think concentrating on some more in depth character development is in order.**

Steel Will

_Something clicked in his brain as soon as he stepped foot onto the grassy plain. Something was out here. The sahagins didn't run away, they were all killed. The proof was lying on the ground. Bits and pieces of scaly flesh was lying about, and giant claw marks on the ground. Something bad happened here, but what?_

_All of the sudden a low growl echoed off of the walls around and the ninja looked up trying to locate the source. It was big whatever it was. And it was still around. The low hiss of sahagins could be heard behind some bushes. MG slowly and quietly made his way over to them. A group of about 3 of the frog men were peering off towards the hidden entrance to Sea Serpent Grotto. Looking over MG finally saw what they were looking at. It was a giant Wyvern, not like the ones dragoons used as allies. No this was much larger and looked very, very deadly. _

_After concentrating his will into a small pouch the ninja faded from view and headed towards the Grotto entrance as quickly as he could. As he approached the wyvern looked at the hume and snorted. _

_"Foolish little mortal, I can see you quite fine, no need to use your parlor tricks on me. Why do you dare come near me and my meals?"_

_"I am traveling through and do not wish to disturb you mighty wyvern. Please let me pass and you will never hear from me again."_

_He looked up at the wyvern as a smile crept across its scaly face. It lunged with incredible speed. Being fast even for a ninja he barely avoided the lunge. Slashing out with a katana it glanced off the wyverns scaly skin. Scanning the wyvern for a weak spot he then found it, the under belly scales seemed thinnest. Darting forward underneath the giant beast MG stabbed right under the wyverns arm, which resulted in a horrible roar and a splatter of deep red blood. _

_"Do you seriously not know me mortal, I am Bune! And now you shall die horribly." With that Bune who legends spoke of brought his wings down slamming the ninja to the ground. He got up just in time to see an arm coming at his face. Trying to jump back a claw caught his neck sending MG flying through the air right through the waterfall into the entrance to the Grotto. _

_He crawled away just far enough so that the wyvern wouldn't be able to fit into the cave opening. Leaving a trail of blood from the large gash in his neck he crawled about another 100 feet towards Norg before blacking out…_

MG awoke with a start breathing heavily and sweating. He had THAT nightmare again. Bune the legendary Wyvern who had given him his scar. Mg reached up tracing the scar on his neck with his finger. It burned, it must be raining. After recovering that time MG learned that Bune was normally in Gustav tunnel, but had not been sighted for quite some time. When he had come to before there was no sign of the giant wyvern except for a small pool of blood on the ground and a single scale. The scale was still with the ninjas moogle for safe keeping. Mg stretched and looked around the room, a typical Norg room. The walls were carved out stone, one table and chair with some parchment and a candle. The bed was simple, made of oak and a thin mattress. A weapon rack was in every room, right near the bad. With slots for katanas, great katanas and long swords. MG slept with his katanas by his side though. Right under the sheets next to his legs so when he woke up it was the first thing that was accessible.

Everything was accessible in Norg though. It was the way of the pirates and cut throats there. Everything from black market chocobo hides, poison potions to give to a special somebody, so women willing to sell their bodies for a price. Norg indeed was a great city. Mg looked around at all of these wonders in such a small place wondering why he had ever left. He came to the dock where several small boats were tied up. Through to cave opening to the sea a heavy rain could be seen. The sound of the water hitting water was serene. He stood there with his eyes closed day dreaming. Taking a deep breath of the salty air memories flooded back to him.

_Back then people just called him Matt. He ran around adventuring and helping people out, feeling it was the "right" thing to do. Nothing more than a simple warrior trying to do the best he can. One day, just like every other day Matt had just gotten back into town. San D'oria was his home back then. It was strange for a hume to make their home there, but no one thought too much of it. He headed to the auction house to check the status of his sales. Strange crystal formations from monsters that resembled the elements themselves. The ones that Matt had for sale pulsated with wind energy. The "elemental" looked like a contained gust of wind. It was a tough fight, but the rewards were well worth it. Two thousand Gil, not a bad haul. Walking back to his small yet comfortable mog house he was suddenly wrapped up in a pair of arms. Spinning to see who it was a smile suddenly broke out on his face. A young Elvaan girl was standing there grinning and giggling. Matt wrapped his arms around her and let the smell of her perfume permeate his being. She had long blond hair, and bangs that always managed to fall into her eyes, which she blew away. This had always made the young warrior smile and laugh, he thought it was the cutest thing ever. Which always got looks from her emerald green eyes. When he looked into her eyes his heart melted, she was the most beautiful thing ever to him._

_"I have been waiting for you to come back." She giggled smiling at the hume who was slightly shorter than her. "Tonight is my turn to make dinner for you." Her smile turned a bit more into a playful smirk. "What would you like tonight, something soft and sweet…" she trailed off as she kissed him gently on the lips. "…like that?"_

_"I think I could go for a few courses of something that sweet…" He kissed her back, making her blush. "…and if you keep up meals like that, I think you should cook every day."_

MG!

(His daydream started to fade, images of her face blending into the Norg background.)

"Hey Mg are you there! Hellooooo."

He shook his head and sighed gently. "Dammit, why can't I ever remember any more of the good times… or her name."

Yamaroo stood there confused, looking up at the ninja, her eyes questioning.

"You okay? Looks like you just saw a ghost."

"Maybe I did, that is the problem, I am not sure… it is something I have to deal with." He smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't dream of involving my friends in any of my twisted memories. Who knows what danger is there… sometimes I think it is more dangerous than that pissed off wyvern." His eyes looked to the entrance to Norg.

"I didn't think much was more dangerous than him. Are you sure you don't need someone to talk to?"

"Maybe later, besides what I learned from the big man is somewhat disturbing." He bit his lip before going on. "It seems no one knows what is behind this, but it has happened on more than one occasion. More frequently now than before. We are going to need some more help on this." _It is only the powerful people being taken, none of these green adventurers. Of course I can't tell her this, it would just worry her more. At least we are safe here for now, but… I don't know for how much longer._ "I am not sure where we could get willing people though. Norg has deliveries to make and pick up with the sailors, and everyone else is dedicated to its defense. Even if they can't send people with us, they can still offer protection while here."

He looked thoughtful finally shaking the thought off and walking over to the steps leading to a hallway that housed rooms for Norg residents. Sitting down and staring out at the ocean was always relaxing.

"So when are you going to tell me what had you all pale and zoned out earlier?" Yamaroo was very concerned about her friend it seemed. She sat next to him looking intently at his face, if she was hoping the words would materialize there. "MG you can tell me. I am your, friend."

Did she just hesitate a little? Nah, just my stressed and overworked mind. Might as well tell her. Maybe talking about it would help out.

"Where to begin… I guess at the beginning." He let out a halfhearted laugh.

Not even old enough to drink, the young adventurer whose family came from Selbina, looked around the fortress city. He had been there many times before, but this time it was without his family, he was on his own. For most people it is a dreaded occasion, but he had really been on his own for a while. His father had turned into a drunk after losing his job with the shipping company. His mother was never home. She had to make the money. She worked at the fishing guild making rods to be sold. Guild members didn't use crystals like some foreigners, so everything was hand made. Most of what his mother made, his father drank away. The war had taken a toll on him. After a visit to Jeuno, instead of bringing his son a gift home… he came home with alcohol on his breath and a newfound love for wine. It seemed the same goblins he had battled with before and lost many comrades to, were now welcomed as people were in Jeuno. Matt worked hard to try to help his mother out. However whenever he was bringing money home, the older kids often took it and more times than not, gave him a good beating. Laughing the whole time. "Drunk daddy won't do a thing unless it makes his wine run dry." This infuriated the young man. Soon he was training in the little free time he had. One day when confronted and asked for his earnings, he said no and when set upon by the older children, defended himself and nearly beat them to death. After that he didn't need to worry about losing his weekly salary anymore.

_When the time came he set out to Bastok to seek fame and fortune. Halfway there a message arrived that his father was in jail, for beating his mother to death. Matt immediately went back to Selbina to find out what had happened. It turns out his mother had not given his father money to go drink. In a drunken rage he had beat her to death. With this Matt left to head to San D'Oria instead of Bastok. _

_He made his way by doing small tasks for the townfolk, and minor missions for the guards. Soon he was traveling around looking for other powerful adventurers to help him expand his knowledge. Not having any magical skill Matt tended to just swing a sword or spear at things. Preferring a spear since it was more elegant he though. Being a warrior wasn't a bad deal. He learned how to keep a monsters attention as mages cast their spells off to the back. One day while out gaining experience to become more powerful he met an Elvaan girl about his age. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Amazing long blond hair, a tanned complexion, tall and strong, and her eyes, her eyes were an emerald green that had more luster and beauty than the finest diamond in the world. She was a Dark Knight… and despite the name, was the most gentile and tender person he had ever met. Never being good with women, being just average in looks Matt soon gave up, not thinking he had a chance. He did however become friends with her. Her name though is now clouded in bad memories and a strange memory loss. They ended up doing everything together. One day when traveling to Jeuno in search of something to do, she had a serious look on her face. When Matt had asked her what was wrong, she looked at him, her eyes seemed sad, which is very unusual for her. Normally cheerful and happy, she now seemed depressed and sad. "What's wrong" he asked again stopping by a tree in Jugner Forest. She threw her arms around him and began weeping. _

"_Why can't you see it, and if you do see it, why don't you at least tell me."_

_A very confused young man now stood there with a crying Elvaan girl in his arms. "See what, I don't know what you are talking about." He said with such confusion she let out a laugh._

"_Oh my warrior, my poor confused warrior, I was thinking too heavy on it." Her face started forming into a smile. "Anyway I have said this much, I might as well finish, I am in love with you, and yet you don't see it, so I came to believe that you could never love me. I have always thrown hints at you, tried to get closer to you, but nothing has happened this far."_

_A look of complete shock came over Matt's face. The day he had dreamed of some time ago was happening and he was too dumbstruck to say anything. The only thing he could do was look into her eyes, but that must have been enough, because at that moment she kissed him, long and deep. Not a brush of the lips. He kissed back, letting actions speak far louder than words. The passion of the moment overcame them and both fell to the ground laughing and holding each other. _

"_All this time I believed I wasn't anywhere near good enough for you." The young man admitted shyly. This elicited a kiss from her planted firmly onto his forhead. They had spent the night out under the forest canopy just talking and enjoying each others company, finally falling asleep in each others arms. _

_The couple was happy for quite some time. Running back and forth between places doing various adventures and tasks for people. Things were great, but destiny has a way of toying with happy people. One day a rumor of untold treasures was being told near a place called Norg, a mysterious place full of thieves and bandits. The swine of the earth according to most. Well, who would pass that up. The two lovers set out at once taking an airship and landing in a small town full of Mithra. Out into the jungle they went, cutting through various types of flora. After hours and hours of searching for the hidden town of Norg to look for clues, they finally realized that they were lost. Hoping to find their way back to possibly find a guide they found themselves even more lost. However it seemed being lost was the least of the problems. Upon slicing into another piece of the jungle, instead of cleanly slicing, the plant began to bleed. Matt looked up in time to see a huge plant with an evil looking mouth and about twelve tentacles fling his lover fifty feet backwards. Shouting in rage Matt pulled his sword out and began slashing wildly at the overgrown rose. Each strike did incredible damage, however the monster was far too strong. One swipe of from the beast sent Matt rolling down into a ravine. _

_When Matt awoke he found he couldn't move too well. Cuts and bruises covered his whole body. Upon sitting up he found that more than one bone was broken, most likely 4 or 5 ribs. After violently coughing up blood and determining that he had best find shelter and soon. He was forgetting something though, but what? His head hurt too much to remember too well. Up ahead was a cave, that would be a good place to go rest. Limping toward the cave he got a strange feeling that he was leaving something important, but what. Checking himself over he realized that he had no weapon, and there was water on the ground… no not water tears. Why was he crying, why can't he remember. The frustration brought another wave of tears out of him. The only reason he stopped crying was the sound of a chocobo coming his way. _

_The familiar warks of the chocobo were a welcome sound. Looking in the direction they were coming from brought a young adventurer to his attention. It was a hume like himself, except in purple armor that resembled a dragon. This adventurer looked shocked to see him standing there covered in blood and bruises. _

"_What the hell happened here! First I find the remains of an Elvaan girl and now this bloody guy wandering around near Norg. What did you do to that girl!"_

_The man jumped off the chocobo and pulled his lance out preparing for battle. All that Matt could do was fall to the ground as memories rushed back. He broke down into tears remembering bits and pieces of what happened. The dragoon seemed to understand what was going on and put away his lance._

"_Lets get you to safety shall we" _

"And from there he brought me to Norg and I found out about the ways of the ninja. I trained hard and have been one ever since. I have also vowed never to lose anyone important again."

Yamaroo wiped a tear from her eye.

"I didn't know you had it so tough, I am sorry for your loss."

He sighed.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago, time heals all wounds right." A half-hearted smile came across his face. "Besides, I have a lot of good friends now."

"By the way, I never knew your name was Matt, you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

A genuine smile came across his face, and for the first time since telling the story, he didn't have the look of sadness in his eyes.

"Sure thing."

Matt went back to staring out at the ocean. It seemed like a long time before he finally came back to reality.

"That is why I am not going to let you down, we will find Toph and get him back."

His hands curled into a fist and hi knuckles started turning white. All of the sudden he relaxed for half a second and produced a shuriken and flung it at the wall. However a noise was heard, like a grunt, when the small throwing weapon stuck.

"A tonberry here… and you can't fool me with your ninja tricks."

A tonberry appeared with his coat stuck to the wall with a shuriken. A look of shock on its green toad like face.

"Aye you caught me it seems. Go ahead and kill me now damn dirty pinkskin."

"I am not going to kill you. A fellow ninja, regardless of race deserves respect and honor, especially getting past the guards… but I am not so easy to get past. Now why are you here ninja?" More shurikens were readied just in case.

"What makes you think I am going to talk?"

A shuriken flew through the air cutting the tonberrys tool pouch, followed by another into its arm slowing its movement in that arm.

"I think you will, I have about 50 shurikens left… and they don't feel good do they, I can tell you from experience, it takes a lot to kill something."

The tonberry glared at him with yellow eyes, its rancor for the hume ninja building. Within a second it shed its coat and was trying to flee drawing one katana. However the hume with a speed that couldn't be seen was side by side with the green menace. Sparks could be seen from the katana fight that happened so fast a normal passerby wouldn't be able to see what was happening. Matt stopped for a second and smirked, the tonberry stood across from him in confusion, then in shock as the world seemed to speed up for it. It cursed under its breath at falling for one of its own tricks. A genjutsu, Hojo, which slowed the target down considerably.

This hume is no rookie… I have to think fast or I am dea… 

Its thoughts were cut off there at being disarmed and having a blade at its throat.

"Still not going to talk?"

"Hume, even if you kill me, there are thousands more like me, stronger than me who will come for you, and you will feel our rancor"

"I have heard that story before… nothing new to me, now, either talk or die."

"Warriors compassion is wasted on me, I will never talk, and if you let me live, you die in your sleep, this I promi…"

Once again the tonberry was cut off, only this time, for good.

"Why do they not value their lives? I don't WANT to kill them, but if it is me or them, I chose me."

He gently laid the green ninja down and closed his eyes in a moment of silence. Standing back up he called to a guard who came running, and seeing the tonberry dead on the ground took a more cautious stance.

"Please give him a decent burial, and inform Lion about this."

"Yes sir."

"This isn't good, if they dare to even try to come into Norg, something is wrong. Tonberrys usually stick to their temple and hate everyone in the outside world. I sort of admire them, the ability to be isolated and thrive." He looked deep in thought. "I am going to see what is happening, sorry Yam, but I have to do this alone. I will see you in a few days or so." With that the ninja took off towards the exit to the small pirate town.

Yamaroo looked after him as he went, wondering what sort of secrets the hume held in his head. His eyes always hid so much, and from the story he had just told her… it wouldn't likely be good memories. Even the time she first met him wasn't under the best circumstances for him.

The clouds were out again. Another thunderstorm was rolling into Qufim Island. Yamaroo pulled the line back in. She didn't like fishing in the rain, and even less in the thunder. Running back to the Jeuno gate she came across a young hume who was fighting one of the undead that roamed the island… he looked like he was having a tough time with it, but still doing okay. She started casting a spell and heard him yell "Stop, I need to do this on my own." A little perplexed she stopped and just sat and watched. If things looked bad, she didn't care what he said, he was going to be healed. What was confusing, is that he had no shield to use. What kind of warrior didn't use a shield. 

_She soon saw how he survived. He kept blocking the skeletons attacks with one of the two small knives he had. And also when the skeleton did get a swing past, it seemed to go right through him. After thinking about it for a while, something spring from the back of her mind. A story of warriors from the far-east, not samurai's but rather a stealthy and agile type of fighter. A master of shadows and elements. A ninja they are called. She had never seen one before in her travels. He suddenly was encased in darkness as a shrill cry cam from behind Yamaroo. She turned around to see a banshee starting to use its evil magic. Before she could do anything, several small star shaped objects whizzed through the air at the floating abomination. Stunned that it got hit so quickly the spell it was casting was botched. Angry the banshee charged the ninja, who was standing perfectly still hand on his forehead seeming to concentrate on something. With a flourish he threw his hand to the side and the skeleton that was still swinging seemed to be enveloped in flames and fall to the ground. With this change of events the young ninja turned to the banshee and immediately let loose two strong swings of his weapon. _

_Yamaroo was quite impressed at this. He must be very skilled to be here fighting undead on his own. She turned to an adventurer who happen to be passing by. _

_"Excuse me, do you know that young man?" _

_"Sort of, he wasn't as strong as the rest of the people we were with so he decided to leave, I think he could have practiced with us on the goblins in the tower though."_

_""This would mean he was not as strong as this adventurer that just passed by, and they were cowering in fear at the sight of the banshee"" _

_The ninja finished off the banshee and then collapsed onto the ground, completely exhausted. Yamaroo then ran over to him and started casting curative magic on him, hopefully he would be able to stand again, it was too dangerous out here. He looked up at the tarutaru red mage and smiled. _

_"Thank you, again."_

_"Again, what do you mean" Yamaroo was now very confused._

_"For not interfering, I do these things for a reason, and most people don't understand the reasons."_

_"What reasons what are you talking about."_

_"I need to prove to myself how strong I am, so that it will never happen again." His eyes looked up at the sky, the thunderclouds seemed to be clearing as the night grew darker. _

_"Let what happen, you are a strange guy, um… what is your name? I am Yamaroo. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him, what a strange guy. _

_"Ahhh call me MG, and… look up at the sky."_

_The sky started filling with brilliant colors. Emerald green, sapphire blue, burning yellow, regal purple. It was a rare sight these days, and aurora. Always an omen of good luck and a bright future. The spirits of light were said to favor these. Of course it is just an old tale of elementals, which everyone knew about now. People hunted light elementals, the strangely beautiful crystalline beings held together by magic and a divine magic. Yes people loved to sell pieced of its shell for a huge profit since they are so rare. _

_Throughout Qufim island, the elementals were plentiful that night. _

Yamaroo looked over the Jungle, and a strange event happened… The rain stopped and the sky started filling with light. Just like the time she met MG, or Matt as she called him now.

Lights started twinkling and then forming into beautiful shining objects…

…_And the elementals were plentiful that night as well…_

More to come, I am doing some studying for classes and such, so hard to find time to write.

_**I love reviews so if you have any, please lay them on me. thank you **_


	4. Honor

**I do not own Final Fantasy XI or any other copyrights such as Square Enix. Characters are of my own designed base on myself and on friends. **

**I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. All criticism good and bad is welcome.**

Honor

Matt walked through the Temple of Uggalepih, not paying attention to the archaic mechanical guards lumbering through the halls. The few passing tonberries paid him no mind either, past experience taught them better. The temple was a patchwork of small rooms that the tonberries lived and worked in. Matt knew exactly where he was going.

Going up some stairs there was an exit, which led to a ledge over looking the jungle. He stopped and watched the sunset over the jungle.

"I wonder what Yam is doing right now?" He thought about it for a while and caught himself blushing. Why though, loyalty and friendship aside, do I feel something else. With a shrug of the shoulders Matt took one last look over the jungle.

"Nice isn't it ninja?"

"Sozu I can hear you coming a mile away… I saw you before you spoke, I saw you before I entered the temple… I even saw you before you woke up this morning. So I assume you have something to tell me?"

"I see you have gotten better…" The tonberry, devoid of his lantern took a spot next to the hume. "… and what I have to tell you, is shocking really."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "How shocking… and why did your people try to infiltrate Norg?"

The small green creature took a seat and waited for the last of the sun to go down, he like the hume beside him, was also a ninja and was far more comfortable in the nighttime. He wondered what the hume was thinking, but quickly dismissed it.

"Remember when we first met? I immediately ran at you and attacked." He chuckled a bit. "Yeah that was a funny moment in time. I had thought no pink skin could defeat me, the master ninja of tonberries. What a fool I was, in a way, I believe I could have taken you out back then, but luck wasn't on my side. Ah well, no one to blame but myself, and fate."

Matt looked at the stars that were starting to show.

"Yeah that was amusing, and to think, I wasn't even after your katana, I was looking for some ridiculous paintbrush for some stupid reason or another, I can't even remember. Times were simpler then, the lines were clearly drawn in the sand. These people were on this team, and those people were on that team, but as time passed the line faded for me. I can barely tell who is who anymore… maybe it is time to go be a farmer somewhere?"

Laughter filled the hallway behind the two ninjas.

"You couldn't give this up if you tried. After you foiled my attempts to capture that pesky Red Mage, you are now on my list of people to kill… which I believe I will do tonight."

The voice came out of the shadows, the faint outline of a person, about Matt's height was visible, but no defining characteristics. The voice was the scary part though; it seemed to be many voices in one.

Both ninjas looked at each other and immediately took a ready stance. Both could smell it, a ripe smell, often the only thing smelled in the northlands… demons.

Now tonberries may look small and weak, but they have something pushing them to a greater level. A hatred for everything surrounding them. Of course some are different, but not a lot. Sozu Sarberry, a ninja(damn good too) is a bit different. He lives by a word that very few know in the temple. Honor, a ninjas honor, and a warrior's honor. Both himself and Matt had a fight that lasted most of the day, until Matt finally came out on top somehow. Instead of killing the tonberry and looting his body, like others would have done. He left a potion and continued on his way. This shocked the smaller ninja and made him wonder a bit. Was it a trick, was it poison? If so he had antidotes and would kill this pink skin. If not… hmmm… Things just sort of developed from there.

Some demons were coming down the hallway from behind the voice. A rain of shurikens from the two ninjas brought down some demons, however… the few shurikens that were aimed at the figure cloaked in shadows seemed to disappear. The ninjas kept up their barrage of shurikens at all on comers. While throwing with his right hand Matt pulled a katana with his left hand. As soon as his last shuriken was spent he leapt at the nearest demon going into a two-fold attack. First slashing across a leathery chest, then bringing the sharp end of the blade down on the demons head. Not a fatal blow, but leaving the demon without any senses for a short time. Drawing his other katana and slashing another demons hand in the process he jumped to the side. The tonberry was doing some slashing of his own. Looking at the small green ninja he could see something… something disturbing… the rancor. It was so strong, almost a physical manifestation. This was not just Sozu's grudge, it was everyone's grudge. With such power and force he came down upon the nearest demon and split it directly in two. The smaller ninja looked at the hume and looked back toward the ledge. Nodding Matt slashed at one more demon and then knelt down, and leaned backwards falling off of the ledge. Sozu did the same thing. There is a large moat surrounding the temple. The water is dark, but clean. Tonberries constantly tended to the grounds in and around the temple.

Matt kept his eyes closed until he felt the cool water surround him. Scrambling for the shore he quickly pulled himself up and got to his feet. The small green ninja was doing the same a few meters away. He quickly called to the other tonberries around that were tending the grounds to call for help or join the fight. No coaxing was needed, hatred burned within the entire race on tonberries. Chaos was soon everywhere, blood of both races covered the ground. Deep wails of agony and anger erupted from demons, while shrill cries of hatred and pain came from the tonberries.

Within minutes more and more tonberries flowed from the temple, the demons, which numbered about thirty, were soon all cut down in the green swarm. However the shadowy figure was nowhere to be found. Matt scanned the area, and except for the large amount of tonberries, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Sozu, I need some answers, such as why Norg was infiltrated, who that was, and why I am not being attacked right now. It was a tonberry that infiltrated Norg, and this is the only place I know of with you guys."

Sozu sighed and looked at the hume.

"There were some that broke off from the temple. They live somewhere else. Strayed from the teachings we really didn't care where they went. As long as they left us to do things as we have for centuries. They are the ones that tried to sneak into Norg. We tend to stick to the temple, it is our way, it always has been and always will be. You can count on that. As for who that was. I am not sure, but he came before, and tried to temp us from the temple. Something about a plan to make us rulers of all of the land. I immediately dismissed him, along with most of my brethren… but there are always a few who think different. So we exiled them and told them not to return, until they have found their way again. It seems they are straying further and further… now, MG, if you don't mind answering some of my questions, since I answered yours."

Matt seemed deep in thought for a long time before nodding slowly.

"Why is that man after you, and what is going on that would cause you to become so wanted by so many, because there is something else I forgot to mention. Word around the tribes is that your head will get any of the tribes more gil than they could ever use, for weapons and whatnot. When we got word of this it was immediately dismissed. We need no money, only our rancor to make us strong. And goblins, well you know how they are, foolish creatures, but also incredibly well suited to invention. They need no gil, so they have also rejected it. The other tribes though… watch your back Matt."

Matt nodded again, this time more sharply in a thank you for the warning.

"He is after me because I am protecting my friend. Yamaroo, who recently lost her fiancé, Tarutopharoo… also a friend of mine. As for what I did, I am not…"

"I know those names, and I know where the summoner is being kept."  
"Alive!"

"Very much so, they keep him in full health actually, they need his magic."

"They? Where is he?"

"Matt my friend, even you cannot get in there, you would need an army of people on par with yourself."

"Let me worry about that, where and who is keeping him!"

"Where, is the desert, Altep. The anticans were placed in charge of him, and a few others. Why is the question though, I am not sure. I only found out so much from the spies who came here."

"I see you have your own problems here too… is it this bad all over?"

"Worse in places, like the goblins, their numbers are so large and unorganized, that they are having it the worst. You might want to check out Newton Molo… whatever that place is before going anywhere else."

"That I will do, and Sozu… thank you."

The Tonberry smiled and started heading back into the temple. He turned around as the hume disappeared into the jungle.

"Honor, it is something that puts you above all else hume… never lose that."

With those words he returned to the temple.

On the way back to Norg Matt had a lot of time to think. All the beastmen tribes were after him and Yam. Goblins and Tonberries aside… none of them were too much of a threat… still the Anticans, they numbered so many. No one can even guess how many of them there are. That might be difficult. Something Sozu said though, "The spies who came here" Even beastmen were suffering from this new enemy. At least some are. Putting those thoughts out of his mind for now he thought of Yam and how he had to protect her. Again blood rushed to his cheeks. Silly boy, what are you thinking… do you even know.

"Nope, no clue, but that can wait." He said out loud.

Norg was just ahead, he would be back where he could rest easy again. Gilgimesh had to know about this right away. Matt picked up some speed as he entered Sea Serpent Grotto. The undead in here aren't picky, they attack anyone who is injured. Matt checked himself for any open wounds or anything, nothing, good. Flipping the lever to the secret passage a rock moved opening the view to Norg. Moving quickly past the gates and nodding to the sentry Matt saw Yamaroo sitting by the water fishing and singing to herself. Quietly moving behind her he sat down.

"Hey there, I'm back."

Yamaroo jumped at Matt's voice behind her. Jumping to her feet she hugged him around the neck.

"I am glad you are okay. How did it go?"

"It was interesting." Should I tell her about the attack? "I got some good information. Toph, is alive and well, and being held prisoner down in Altep." Her eyes lit up. "But. Anticans are the guards… lots and lots of them. We need a lot more people to help… a lot. Anyway I am going to talk to the big man, see if he can help."

"Alright, I will be around somewhere, find me when you are done."

She smiled as he walked off.

He was back, but smelled funny, something sour smelling. Not the tonberries, they had a different smell. What is that smell. Best not to worry about it. He is back and in one piece. Now… to do something nice for him. He should know how I feel, however it turns out, I want him to know.

"Ryoma? Are you over there."

The bald hume stood by the water scowling out at it, as he always does.

"What do you want?"

"I need some things, and I want them to be a secret. Can you help me?"

"Secret huh… I am not sure, what is going on? Are you finally going to tell him?"

"W… what? How did you…"

"Lil missy, I know everything. Especially the blatantly obvious, but considering who we are talking about, I don't doubt he missed it. Smart boy, but… not exactly quick in the ways of the heart."

"So can you help me?"

"Hmmm… no."

"I thought you said you could do anything!"

"I said I knew everything, there is a difference."

"I see, do you know how I could come across what I need?"

"You catch on quick. Yes, and I know how you can do it quickly and secretly. Now follow me, we are going to meet Lion."

As they walked off to prepare for later that day elsewhere in the world things weren't so great.

"Psoleus, are you there? Psoleus?"

"Keep your damn voice down you idiot."

"Sorry, but how are we going to get out of this one?"

"Not sure yet, but we are getting out. MG needs us for something. I got the letter and so did you, we are going to get out of this city and get to Norg."

"Yeah, I suppose we have to."

"It is your fault for always being here… you should stay in Jeuno like anyone else not retarded."

"Sorry I said… damn"

"Dumb ass dragoons… bunch of idiots, hand in your brain for a pointy stick. Zidan come on there is our ticket out."

The taru white mage pointed to some untended chocobos. He was still in disbelief that the hume dragoon, Zidan, still stuck around San D'Oria. Even though things are getting bad here. Demons come and go at will, the guard refuses to stop them. Just goes to show that Dragoons aren't the brightest crystals in the stack.

The two snuck to the chocobos and mounted them quietly. It was approaching dawn, so if they needed to move, now was the time. With a light kick to the sides the chocobos took off running. At least Jeuno was still somewhat safe. If they could only make it there, things will start to get better. If being the key word though.

Matt walked down the hallway to his room. He saw Lion leaving Yams room very quietly. Almost like she was sneaking out. That is interesting, Lion is always doing strange things though. He shrugged and went into his room. A sealed letter was on his bed.

"Come see me later please."

Yamaroo

"I don't understand, but meh. Change first… it is going to get rough from here on out." He looked around to see if anyone was spying. Moving some floorboards a chest was revealed. After opening the chest a brilliant red armor was removed. It has been a while. A harness made from the venomous claw of the giant scorpions that are found through out the world. Very few are powerful enough to have a fully mature claw though. Serket, the terror of the Citadel has a mature claw. However, if you cross him… you better be prepared for a fight. The claw for this one was a gift from an old friend. The harness itself was made by Darkdreamer, and bears his insignia.

After the harness was donned, 2 katanas were taken out of the chest. The Sairen, won from 4 demons that were not happy to meet a ninja in need of the legendary katana. The other, the Hocho, a gift from defeating Sozu and letting him live. On the sheath to the Hocho is the word "Honor" in the tonberries written language. Checking over his gear, and finally being satisfied, he left his room and headed to Yamaroos. People walking through the halls stopped and stared at the brilliant red armor and legendary katanas. Stopping in front of Yams room he knocked on the door.

"Come in"

He walked in, curious to what was happening. A bouquet of rain lillies. They are very rare, but also very beautiful. Almost glowing a soft white light. They drew attention from everything in the room… almost.

Yamaroo stood by her bed. A long(for a taru) dress and a rain lily in her hair. The dress was white also. Everything was so white and pure in the room. Matt felt out of place. Blushing a bit looking at her he turned away.

"What is all of this for? I have never seen you all dressed up. Did I forget your birthday or something?"

Laughing, "No, I just wanted to talk to you. About something that I have wanted to for a while. Come sit down."

She sat on the bed motioning for him to come over and sit next to her. All the sudden Matt was nervous. For the first time in many many years he was nervous. Why! Confusion filled his mind at the moment. After hesitating for a minute he sat down and folded his hands in his lap.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Matt… I um…" She blushed and took a minute to gather herself. "… you are more than a friend to me… more than a brotherly figure. I am in love with you. And before you say anything, let me finish. I know it will probably never work, but I just wanted you to know how I felt. I have felt it for some time, and I really needed to tell you. If you hate me after this, I understand, but just as long as you know." She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Yam, how could I ever hate you. In fact, I was wondering if I had any deeper feelings for you earlier today, but I am still not sure… my feelings have been a mess for a while now. I hope you understand, I am not angry, or upset. Sort of shocked, but not in a bad way. My mind is just too messed up right now for me to know what I am thinking."

"I understand Matt, and I will give you as much time as you need." She smiled up at him laying her head on his arm. "When you figure it out, let me know."

"Um… what about toph, what will he say when we get him back?"

"Me and him have been drifting apart recently. We are still very very good friends, but nothing more. He will understand."

Matt put his arm around her in a friendly manner and sighed. Things just got more complicated, not just to rescue his friend, but in his head too. Timing was never on his side.

"I should get some sleep, it has been a while. By the way, you look amazing tonight."

She didn't say anything, just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Rubbing his cheek and blushing he got up to leave.

"Thank you" was all she said, but it held so many meanings in those two words at that moment.

For the first time in years he didn't have "That" dream. No cold sweats, no shaking. Why, why not tonight. Then he remembered that he had talked to Yam, and she had told him of her love for him. It was comforting in a way, and disturbing in another. He didn't know what he was feeling, but might have feelings towards her. He wasn't sure. Damn this is confusing.

Sitting up in bead and having a quick breakfast Matt headed out to survey the Norg scenery. Nothing out of the normal. Good, but boring. Ah well other things to do.

"Hey there sweet cheeks."

"Lion, how are you?" He said without turning around.

"Bored, things have gotten a lot tighter after what you told my father yesterday. Want to do something to kill time?"

"Nah, not really, unless you are ready to get your ass kicked in sparring."

"That wasn't what I had in mind, and you know it."

"I know, but I don't want to think about that right now… and besides, you know, you helped set it up."

"Yeah, I was just testing your loyalty to her. It is obvious you love her… well obvious to everyone but you and her. Just go with it. If not I will steal you away and make you into my play thing." She winked at him and walked off.

"Hmmm, obvious it is? Obviously not, heh."

A scout collapsed at the feet of the guards. It seems the cities have changed… the rulers, are… different. Shit another problem Matt thought to himself. San D'Oria is no longer the Sandy he knew… he hoped his friends got out in time. It would be trouble in the long run if they didn't. Wonder how that letter he dropped off at Neptune's Spire is going…

**R&R let me know please. **


	5. To Fight On

**I do not own Final Fantasy XI or any other copyrights such as Square Enix. Characters are of my own designed base on myself and on friends. **

**I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. All criticism good and bad is welcome.**

To Fight On

Matt sat in his room thinking about the events that have happened over the past few days. He met Pso, Yam, and Dark, what should have been a happy time turned out to be a rather emotionally painful time. Toph was taken hostage and sent to be kept by the anticans. Alone the anticans aren't that strong… but, they live in a hive. This would be difficult. On top of all of that, he ran across Sozu in the temple. Sozu's information was invaluable. After returning with the information, Yam told him something that had kept him thinking. She was in love with him. On the outside Matt was always in control of the situation. If things looked bad, it was because he wanted them to. However, on the inside there was such turmoil. Emotions were clashing, nothing was clear or in control on the inside. Things had to be so complicated. If it was just rescuing Toph it would be so simple.

A knock at the door.

"Hey there, busy?" Yamaroo peeked in seeing him deep in thought. "I can come back."

"No no, I was just thinking about stuff. I am not sure what, I am so confused."

"Want to talk about it?" She said taking his hand in hers.

"Nah, that's okay, I am not even sure what I would talk about. We have things to plan anyway." He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "I am hoping my messege got out from Jeuno, then things will get a lot easier."

"What messege?"

At that moment laughter could be heard outside. It was one of the guards. Only one person can make people laugh where ever she goes.

"… and then the Elvaan said something about pride… of course that is when I was just waking up. It seems I failed my paladin test… again."

Voices faded in, a Mithra was telling the story, the guard laughing the whole time.

"That messege." Matt smiled and went to the door. "Kitt you foolish cat, how have you been!"

"MG! You know me, just doing random things. So um… what's the urgency?" Kitts face got serious suddenly. The guard realizing this retreated back to his post.

"Enjoy yourself for a while, I am hoping a few more people show up today. Then everything will be explained." Matt smiled at the mithra and let out a chuckle. "You still following the path of the samurai? Carrying around that overgrown butter knife and all that meditation stuff?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Who is that in there with you, some exotic lover, an apprentice, the laundry man?" Kitt looked in the room. "Oh Yam! How are you doing, it has been a while." Kitt smiled and winked at Matt. "I will leave you two to whatever you were doing before. I will be out rabble rousing like normal."

Matt sighed. "Heh, Kitt was the first one here, not really surprising. So Yam, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." She smiled at him blushing. "Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Nothing at all, hey depending on who shows up, lets have a dinner party tonight! How about that?"

Yamaroo smiled and stood next to him. "Sounds like a good plan. Who else do you expect to come?"

"Ahh that is a surprise. You will see eventually." Grinning Matt walked back to the bed and sat down. "I am a bit tired, need a nap, and after that. I want to show you some things here in Norg."

"Alright" Yam walked over to the bed and gently kissed Matt on the cheek then left shyly waving good bye.

Matt drifted off into a light sleep. Images of wars across the land passed through his dreams. Fires burned in all of the cities. Dead lay everywhere. He dreamed of "her" his first love. Even now her name eluded him. The images got clearer. Like they were real almost. He saw the man of shadows. His back was turned, laughing. As he turned to look at Matt… He woke up.

"Shit! That was too real. Far too real."

Someone knocked on the door and then just strode in.

"Wake up you lazy fool! I am here to save you once again." The man clad in a strange armor that even Matt had never seen before said. "Well, are you going to say hi or just sit there in awe of this ancient armor I found?"

"Mertron? Is it really you?"

"Damn strait. Now are you going to explain what is going on, or am I going to have to wait around all day?"

"Well, wait around all day, when more people come I will explain everything. And what is that armor?"

"I am not really sure, but it was found in the Dynamis. That strange world that is a copy of ours pretty much. Found it there."

"Wow, it must be something special then. Congratulations on that."

"I saw Kitt around, is there anyone else here?"

"Me Kitt and Yam are the only ones so far. I hope you are ready for some fun. We will have plenty later."

"I see, well I am off to do something until it is time. Catch you later." Mert walked out with a wave.

Matt walked out his door and down to the waterside. After looking around a bit and not seeing what he was looking for he headed up a small tunnel to the auction house. It was quite the auction house. Anything and everything needed for the daily adventures. Also "special" products that might be needed for other things. Not seeing anything here either he headed to talk to Ryoma.

"Hey there you dirty, cheating, son of a sahagin, have you seen Yamaroo around?"

"Ahhh so you finally know. Good for you, you indignant pup. Yeah I seen her going up to Lions room. Those two are up to something, but I am sure a strapping youngster like yourself can handle it." Ryoma grinned ear to ear. "When is the date boy? And am I invited?"

"I am not sure, and of course not… respectable people will be there. Besides…" Matt sighed, "… I am not sure about my own feelings yet."

"I am though, just go for it lad. Trust me, I know everything."

"Yeah I know, but still. I want to be sure of how I feel. Emotions, they should have died a long time ago. At least that is what ninja training taught me."  
"Boy, if you think emotions can be killed that easily you are very very naïve. What ninja do you know that is completely emotionless? None."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Well I better get off to find Yam, Lion might be corrupting her."

Matt walked up to the area of Norg where the residents lived. The small rooms lined the hallways, and at the end of the hallways was Gilgimesh's room. To the right Lions, Gilgimesh's daughter. Knocking once and waiting Matt gathered his thoughts.

When the door opened Lion stood there hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"I thought you weren't interested in me." She said.

"I'm not, I wanted to talk to Yam, and a reliable source said she was here."

"Damn that Ryoma… Fine come in."

Walking in Matt saw Yam, dressed much like Lion. A yellowish clothing barely enough to cover the necessary parts. Topped off with a headband. Chuckling slightly and taking a seat he said.

"I knew Lion would corrupt you, but it looks good. Want to go for a walk?"

"I would love to." Yam said blushing.

"Remember what I told you earlier." Lion tried whispering as the door was closed behind Matt and Yamaroo.

"I won't even ask… it is most likely some scheme to help her burn time."

Yam giggled at that remark. "Maybe, but I am sure you can find out eventually. I mean, she is one of your good friends isn't she? You should know how she thinks."

"Yeah she is, which is why I worry about what she told you earlier. I may not know the details, but I know it will be… interesting, for her at least."

The two walked around Norg, admiring the water and the structure of the cave. They eventually made their way outside the gate. Crabs were scurrying around their feet as they passed. An occasional groan from the undead could be heard in the distance, but neither feared them. They were just lost souls looking for a body weak enough to consume. Going down some corridors Matt led on. They passed a pond where a few brave souls were fishing while bats flew around them. Continuing down, Yam looked in amazement as a beautiful waterfall was feeding a shallow pond.

"I never thought anything could look so beautiful down here."

"I used to come down here to train and study, this place is amazing. Especially when no one else is around."

Matt walked to the waterfall and sat underneath it. The cool water flowed over him, seeming to wash away all of his troubles. Yam soon joined him underneath the water, sitting down and leaning against his arm. They just sat there staring in awe at the hidden beauty of Sea Serpent Grotto, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. A perfect silence.

"Matt? I have been wanting to ask you something, about our future."

"Hmm?" Matt was still in a daze for the most part staring ahead at the shimmering pool of water that the falls fed. When he finally turned to look at her their lips met in a gentle kiss. The moment in time was frozen it seemed, but things always have a way or going sour fast.

Matt snapped out of his love-induced haze and jumped to his feet drawing his katanas. Something was coming, and fast. More than one now. The sound of clumsy running. Something defiantly wasn't right now. Matt looked around; the echoes were making it difficult to hear which direction they were coming from.

"We need to get back to Norg now. Come on follow me."

With that he took off walking fast instead of running. Running would only leave Yam behind, and that is something he didn't want to do… ever. They hurried past the pond; the adventurers that were fishing were gone. Stopping to examine the ground where one was standing a while before Matt suddenly backed away and looked around.

"Sahagins were here. Their residue is on the ground here, along with hume blood."

Continuing up the winding paths of Sea Serpent Grotto Matt kept looking back over his shoulder. Keeping Yam in front of him, always looking back. He suddenly stopped and turned.

"Yam, do you remember the way back to Norg? Through the hidden door and up to the torches. Go now. I have to stay here for a few minutes."

"I want to stay with you, I can help. I…"

"I know you can help, but you need to tell the people there, tell them that the sahagins are coming… in force. Together I don't think we can take them all, but if you get people from Norg to help us, we can push them back."

"Ok, I understand." With that Yam ran off down the path to Norg. Matt looked back after her for a second hoping that he could hold off what was behind them. If not… well if not, at least they could bury him at sea when they came and found his body.

Absolute silence…

Water dripping in the distance…

A hiss… and it begins. Matt is standing ready in the narrowest part of the passage, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. The first signs of an advance are evident, a slight ripple in the puddles near his feet. Out of the shadows small figures of mottled blue and light orange appear. Some with crude spears, clubs, or just using their hands. After surveying the numbers Matt decided that it would take a miracle to kill all of these, but a miracle was always in the odds.

The first sahagin approached, and got slashed across the throat as another filled its place; it got stabbed in its scaly chest. Three more approached, and all were cut down where they stood. Taking a step back, Matt found a pouch of powder and started concentrating on it very hard. Within moments sparks rose from his hands and the closest sahagin was spasming from the electrical current. Still many more were coming. Matt started taking steps back with every slash of his katanas. Eventually the sahagins got close enough to start attacking themselves. Evading started to become a problem when the number attacking reached four sahagins. Matt had to stop attacking and start parrying with his weapons instead. When an opening came, he darted at the nearest sahagin in five quick successions. The fish like creature stood still for a second and then fell to the ground bleeding from multiple stab marks. Soon Matt found himself in a corner fending off as many sahagins as he could. Luckily only four could get to him at a time… He could keep this up until people came from Norg without a problem.

Then it hit him. A strong burst of magic that nearly knocked him to the ground. His vision blurred from the pain, and his balance started to go. The spell was a strong form of Banish. Pure white magic that is concentrated into attack form. Many more of those and he was done for and he knew it. Dashing forward to find the source, cutting down sahagins as he went, Matt would not let this mage live. Somewhere in the middle of the group of Sahagins, one larger than the rest stood staff in hand. This one seemed to be a leader of sorts. Matt dove forward and stabbed at the larger sahagin, but his katana glanced off of its skin. If this one cast banish though, it was sure to have the stoneskin spell up. Dodging to the side as random blows came at him, Matt still didn't have time to forget about the mass of scales around him. Attacking full force on the leader was his main concern. After a few minutes of rapid slashes and stabs the damage started to show. The damage however, was minimal. This one wasn't leading for nothing. It was a tough fish, and when its staff actually connected, Matt was knocked back onto the ground. He tried to get up, but he had taken too much damage. This would be the end for him. As he thought to himself.

"All of that work for nothing. All of it, just thrown out, and for reasons he didn't even know. If only he could have stood a minute longer. To keep his friends safe, to rescue the ones already taken…"

The sahagins closed around the fallen hume. He was breathing still, but it was very shallow. Closer they came. Finally over top of him looking down. One of the sahagins raised his spear for the kill shot to make sure he was on his way to being fully dead.

"And Yamaroo… what about Yam? I can't be done yet… I have one more thing I have to do for them… for her. I have to fight on."

The tip of the spear was cut off and rattled to the ground. The amazed looking sahagin was then promptly cut across its face. Using the fallen enemy as a shield Matt pushed through the crowd finally finding the exit of it. Throwing the dead body on the ground he dashed towards the Norg entrance. Rounding a corner and seeing the secret door was never such a relief to him. Looking back, nothing could be seen, but it could be felt. The mass of giant fish that were after him were now coming at full speed. Depressing the switch for the secret door while still looking back Matt turned to see a face on the other side. A look of shock turned into a look of relief. It was Mertron, he had come to help. A strong Elvaan arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him through the door.

One look around showed how busy people had been. Pirates were setting traps and sharpening their swords. Yam and Kitt were discussing something off to the side, while Lion and the Norg guards were going over battle plans. Matt let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't feel good about yourself now, the fun is just beginning." Mertron warned. "The main cities have almost all fallen. I am sure you already know, or had a feeling. They are burning as we speak. The tenshido are doing everything they can to stop it, but one secret organization can only do so much. We need the co-operation of the leaders of the nation, but they just blame the tenshido instead. What fools. Looks like it is up to us now."

Matt walked over to Yam, but ended up getting pulled to the side by Lion on the way.

"How many are out there? I need to know right now."

"How the hell should I know? I can't count that high, it looks like all of them actually. With one real mean one too, did this to me pretty much on his own."

"This is bad… very bad."

Matt walked away and went to see Yam. When he sat down at her feet, exhausted from the minor ordeal he had just been through, she smiled.

"I am just glad you are still alive, I was worried."

"Well you know me, always an adventure."

Before any more could be said, the rock door started shaking. The sahagins were beginning their attack.

**Please R&R it is much appreciated**


End file.
